A Day with Uncle Lucas
by unscriptedwriter
Summary: Summary: James Lucas Scott spends the day with his favorite Uncle. While there, he asks some interesting questions about his parents, Haley and Nathan. Cute little one shot.


**One Shot: "Wow, really?"**

**Summary: James Lucas Scott spends the day with his favorite Uncle. While there, he asks some interesting questions about his parents, Haley and Nathan. Cute little one shot. **

**Author's note: So this idea just came into my head out of nowhere, and I know I have to put pen to paper, or hands to keyboard. I hope you enjoy this and yes, I will upload another chapter of, "The Northern Wind," later today, if you haven't checked out the story yet, please do so! Have fun reading this :)**

**Note: This will take place in between Season 5 and Season 6, so Jamie's about six years old. I can't remember how old he was really, I'm drawing up a blank, lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all rights belong to the owner and supporting members. **

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up! It's time for me to go to Uncle Lukey's house!" The little boy ran into his parents room, and jumped on the bed. Jamie loved calling, Lucas, "Lukey." When he was little, he could not fully pronounce 'Lucas' and so the name, 'Lukey' just stuck to him and called him Uncle Lucas from time to time.

All the little boy heard was a bunch of mumble jumble from his dad's mouth, "Jamie, go back to sleep, it's only ten in the morning," Nathan said, glancing to the clock on his night stand.

"James Lucas Scott, you know better than to just run into our room, without knocking on the door." Haley murmured, still clearly asleep.

"I'm sorry momma, I'm just so excited, I haven't seen Uncle Lukey since he came back from L.A. Why are you guys so tired anyways? You're usually awake before ten, momma." Jamie asked in a cute little voice.

"Me and your mom, had a little fun last night and it kept us up all night." Nathan said in a teasing manner, until Haley playfully slapped him in the arm, saying to 'shut the hell up.' They wanted to keep their baby boy innocent for a couple more years, knowing that he will be asking about the _thing_, if Nathan keeps dropping subtle hints. Haley knew, being James a Scott boy, his father will be teaching him a lot of things, once he reaches puberty.

"Oh cool, I'm just going to pack my toys," The little boy walked out of his parent's room, leaving them to get dressed.

"So baby, what do you want to do today, since the boy will be gone." Nathan asked, wiggling his eyebrows, suggestively, while holding the infamous Scott smirk.

"Oh, I don't know, you come up with something, and let me know." Haley shot back and winked.**  
**

"Hey buddy, you ready to go?" Nathan asked his son.

Jamie looked up, and saw his dad dressed up in a pair of basketball shorts, a University of Maryland Basketball t-shirt, and his Jordans.

"Yes, daddy. Is momma coming with us?" Jamie asked.

"No, your mom has to run a few errands, so she will see you tomorrow when you come back." Nathan replied.

"James Lucas did you forget to kiss your momma goodbye?" Haley walked over to the little boy.

Jamie just got up from eating his cereal at the counter and kissed his mom on the cheek, "Bye momma, I l-o-v-e you."

"I l-o-v-e you too, smarty pants. Have fun and be careful!" Haley tapped his nose.

Nathan just smiled at his world, Haley and James, they were his world, always and will be. Gosh, he loves Haley James, he could not wait to ravish her later, once he gets back from dropping Jamie off to Luke's house.

Once at Luke's house,

"Hey bud, you've grown up in the time I was gone." Lucas said picking up his nephew to hold.

"Uncle Lukey, I'm only six," Jamie said, holding up six fingers.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Nathan asked walking into the house, Lucas set his nephew down and talked to his father.

"Same old, same old. Peyton still not with me.." Lucas replied sadly.

"She'll come around eventually, you could always talk to me and Haley, you've done so much for us, the least we could do is to help you out in your situation."

"Thanks, man." Lucas said.

"Well, I'll see you later bro. Call us if you need anything! Jamie, I'm leaving!" Nathan gave his brother a man-hug and yelled out for his son to say goodbye.

"Bye daddy, love you." Jamie said running up to his father.

"Love you too, and be careful, don't break anything." Nathan said his final words while walking out the door to go back home.

Once Nathan was home, he found the house quiet.

"Haley, you here?" He called out to his wife.

"In the room!"

Nathan walked up the stairs and to their room, and found his beautiful and very sexy wife sprawled out onto the bed, dressed in new lingerie that he had not seen yet. 'So that's what she bought on her errand run' Nathan thought.

"Hey baby, what's this for?" Nathan asked, walking dangerously closer and closer to her.

"Since the boy is gone, we'll have a little bit of fun. And it's your turn, to pick you do to me, and I wanted to spice up the activity by buying a new set of wear." Haley winked and teased in a seductive tone.

"Okay babe, how do you feel about rough play?" Nathan suggested, while getting onto bed, and started nipping at her neck and whispered into her ear in a husky tone.

"Don't talk, just do it." Haley moaned at what Nathan was doing to her.

**Back at Lucas' house**

Jamie and Lucas were sitting in the living room playing a game of NBA Live, and eating tons of junk food and soda pop. Jamie promised his Uncle, that he wouldn't tell his parents that he ate a lot of sweets and sugar. Jamie will be very hyper once the sugar kicks in.

"Hey Uncle Lucas, what were mommy, daddy, and you like in high school?" Jamie asked his uncle, set down his game controller, paused the game, and turned to him.

Lucas also set his controller down, and looked at his nephew who wanted to talk. "Well buddy, what do you want to know?" Lucas got up trying to find his box of pictures and things from high school somewhere in his living room. Lucas found the box, and returned to the couch Jamie was sitting on.

"Anything."

"Okay, in this box is stuff like pictures and newspaper articles from high school. Ask anything, and I'll try to answer as best as I can." Lucas said, taking out the articles and pictures, scattering them onto the coffee table.

Jamie picked up an article about the Tree Hill Ravens winning the state championships, "Hey it's you, daddy, and Uncle Skills." Jamie said pointing at the team where Skills, Nathan, and Lucas were with the team, and Nathan holding the championship trophy.

Lucas just chuckled at the picture.

"Were you and daddy always friendly and doing stuff brothers do together?" Jamie asked looking up at his Uncle.

"Well you see bud, your daddy and I weren't always nice to each other."

"Why?"

"When your daddy, mommy, and I were in our third year of high school, daddy didn't really like me playing basketball on his team." Lucas said trying to put in simpler words to make Jamie understand.

Jamie just nodded, "So daddy didn't like you? How about mommy?"

"Yes, your dad didn't like me and always tried to get me off the team. He used your mommy just to get me angry and quit the Ravens." Lucas said, shuddering at the past.

"Why was daddy mean to you and mommy all the times? How are you all friendly like you are now?"

"The pressure was getting to him, Jamie. Grandpa Dan didn't like me and so Grandpa Dan forced Nathan to be mean to me."

"But Grandpa Dan isn't like before, right? Will he be force me to make the team mine, once I play for the Ravens?" Jamie asked.

"No, he won't buddy. He changed, he's a nicer person now."

Jamie once again nodded, and picked up a picture of his mother, Peyton, Brooke, and Bevin in their cheer-leading uniforms for the Ravens. All of the girls were smiling and being happy.

"Wow, Mommy looks so pretty with blonde hair. I didn't know Mommy was a cheerleader along with Aunt Brooke, Aunt Peyton, and Aunt Bevin?"

"Oh yeah, they were. I was surprised when your mom became a cheerleader, but your dad loved it." Lucas said chuckling at the memories.

"They've been friends for a long time, huh? And were daddy and mommy like the typical high school couple, the basketball player and the cheerleader/tutor-girl?" Jamie asks.

"They've been friends for a very long time. And hey, how did you know about that?"

"Aunt Brooke always says, "Well if it isn't the jock and cheerleader, and also tutor-girl behind the scenes." Whenever she comes over to my house." Jamie said.

Lucas just shook at Brooke's names for Nathan and Haley, that girl was definitely something.

"Anyways, you mom fell for your dad's charm, and going through a lot of fights, because I didn't want them together at first, but after a while I accepted that they were 'in love' after your dad became more nicer to your mom and to me."

Jamie just nodded, and added, "They had me while they were still in high school, right?"

Lucas nodded in reply, "I know you're a Scott boy, but please don't do what they did. I remember the day, when your mom told us you were going to be you. It was half-time during the state-champonships, and me and your dad went to find your mom. Your mom was sitting in the stands with your Auntie's, and told them you we're going to be a boy. She also told your dad, he was so happy," Lucas said, smiling at the memory, like it just happened yesterday.

"Wow, your guyses high school story was awesome! I'm so going to ask Mommy and Daddy about it more later." Jamie said and smiled about the story he had heard.

Lucas just chuckled and gave him a copy of the picture where the gang was at the river court, just like the old times.

"Hey this is the river court. And there's you and daddy, playing basketball. Aunt Peyton, Aunt Brooke, Mommy, and the others were sitting at the tables. You guys are all a big happy family. And look your names' are painted on the black top." Jamie pointed out.

"Yeah, we did that on the last day of our last year in high school. After all the rain these past years, it washed away." Lucas said.

"You guys should paint it again, it looks so cool."

Lucas looked at the picture, the blacktop had each name of the gang, and the word 'Ravens' in the middle. Maybe they should re-paint it.

"Maybe we will."

Jamie just nodded, him and Lucas just looked at more of the pictures in the box.

"Lukey, did daddy like a lot of girls before he met momma?" asked Jamie.

Lucas chuckled, and remember the time where Nathan dated Peyton, and slept with Brooke. "Why yes he did. He dated your Aunt Peyton before I did."

"WOW, really?" Jamie's eyes bugged out, he didn't know that his dad dated _that _much.

"Why did daddy date a lot of girls?"

"Before he met your momma, like I said, your dad was like the king of the school, he had the girls, and he owned the basketball team. But your mom changed him and became a better person." Lucas said.

"Oh ookay, when I'm in high school, do you think I will be just like daddy?"

"In some way you will, but Jamie, remember to respect girls. You'll be a better version of your daddy. You're a Scott boy, you will get a lot of the ladies, and with the smart brain like your mom, you will be popular in every way and be accepted by everyone. Just remember to be yourself."

Jamie smiled at all the pictures of all his parents, and all of his Aunts and Uncles in the box. Jamie hoped he had friends like his parent's had when he will be in high school. And maybe he should ask for a brother, since his father and Uncle Lucas were brothers. Jamie wanted to continue the Scott legacy at the high school. He was only six years old and he could not wait to play basketball for the Ravens.

Jamie nodded, "How did mommy and daddy meet?"

Lucas smiled and remember the time where Haley had told him the tale of how they met, and he was about to tell it to his nephew in a kid version..sort of way. "Your daddy needed help in school, your dad was as dumb as a post, Jamie," Jamie chuckled at this, Lucas continued, "Your dad needed your mom's help. And so, he used her to try to make me angry. After a few lessons, your dad then started to falling in love with your mom. Your mom hated him a lot in the beginning, but she also started to fall in love with him also." Jamie smiled, his parents were awesome, and how they got together was weird but that's how they got him. "I have one more question.." Lucas nodded for him to go on, "How are babies made?"

Lucas choked on the chip he was eating, and his eyes widened at his six-year old nephew's question.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Mommy, daddy, I'm home!" Jamie shouted throughout the house and looked for his parents, Lucas had also walked in with him.

"Hey baby, we're in the living room!" Haley shouted back. Jamie walked into the living room and saw his momma folding the clothes and his daddy playing NBA Live.

"Hey daddy, I can't believe you were mean to mommy and Uncle Lukey. You should be nicer to people, daddy." Jamie said to his father.

Haley and Nathan stopped what they were doing and looked at Lucas.

"Luuuuuuuukee..." They both whined.

"What! He asked!" Lucas said innocently.

_Fin_


End file.
